Hard Headed
by tightrope-inthe-closet
Summary: A common parenting mistake and an overly dramatic Beca.


A dull thud sounded from the bedroom, where Beca had left her sleeping daughter laying on the bed while she quickly used the shower. Moments later, a cry rang through the master bedroom.

 _Oh my god!_ Beca thought to herself as she ran from the bathroom to investigate.

Upon finding only the blankets and pillows on the surface of the bed, she ran to the other side. Seeing her baby lying on the floor, wailing pitifully, Beca instantly felt like the worst mother ever. She picked Ansley up and held her tightly to her chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, don't hate me," Beca pleaded while bouncing and rocking gently.

When Ansley had calmed down a bit, Beca pulled her back so she could get a good look and make sure she was okay. She noticed a small red spot to the right of Ansley's forehead and could tell it was just beginning to bruise ever so slightly.

Aubrey had just returned from a meeting, when her cell phone rang. Seeing her wife's name and picture in her screen, she immediately answered.

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

 **"I am the worst mother ever."** Beca sobbed on the other end.

"What? Why do you think that?"

 **"I laid her on the bed so I could take a shower and she rolled off."**

"Is she alright?"

 **"Yeah, but now she's going to hate me forever."**

Aubrey chuckled at her wife's dramatics. "Honey, she's nine months old. She's not going to remember falling off the bed."

 **"Yeah, you're right. She probably knocked that right out of her head when she hit it on the railing,"** Beca cried. Aubrey couldn't help but smile at how she still managed to be sarcastic, despite being so upset.

"Baby, don't feel so bad. I'm pretty sure almost all parents do the exact same thing at least once," Aubrey comforted.

 **"Yeah, but this was me. It was** _ **our**_ **kid that** _ **I**_ **let roll off the bed."**

"Beca, Ansley is fine. She has a hard head, just like you," Aubrey joked, managing to bring an unseen smile out of Beca.

Beca sighed as the smile faded. She was still feeling slightly guilty. **"Okay, you're right. I may have over-reacted a bit. What time are you coming home tonight?"**

"I should be leaving here around five thirty."

 **"Wanna pick up some take-out? We can crash on the couch and have a movie night?"**

"Sounds good. What do you want?"

 **"We haven't had Chinese in a while,"** Beca suggested.

"Okay. I'll text you before I leave the office. I love you."

 **"I love you, too,"** Beca responded before they both hung up.

When Aubrey entered the apartment that evening, she set the food down on the kitchen counter. Beca was sitting at the table with Ansley in her bouncer seat on the tabletop. The brunette was feeding her from the food jar she held. Aubrey went to the two and placed a kiss on Beca's forehead. "Hey, babe. How was work?" Beca asked as she wiped Ansley's mouth and removed the dirty bib.

"Tiring," Aubrey responded before addressing the infant. "And how are you, my little ray of sunshine?" She recieved a bright grin in return and a happy gurgling of "Mama".

She unbuckled the child and picked her up from the seat. As she lifted her, she noticed the bruise on Ansley's forehead. "Man, she hit it pretty good," Aubrey observed.

"Yeah, I still feel horrible," Beca said.

"Well don't. She's still as happy as ever," Aubrey said as the baby giggled in her blonde mother's arms.

After putting Ansley to bed for the night, the two women settled down on the couch to eat dinner and watch a movie together. About halfway through the movie, Beca came to a realization.

"Oh my god! She has a check-up on Wednesday. They're gonna think we're abusing her," Beca cried.

Aubrey had to suppress her amusement. "Baby, her pediatrician is my sister. And considering she _purposely_ dumped me out of a stroller when I was _one_ , I highly doubt she will think anything of a child rolling off a bed. She probably sees the same thing several times a week."

"Oh, right," Beca looked relieved. "I don't wanna go to jail. I'm too short, I'd be somebody's bitch."

Aubrey laughed, "You're already _my_ bitch."

"Yeah, but that's okay because I love you." Beca said as she kissed Aubrey.


End file.
